The Sorceress' Curse
by Athenesic
Summary: Someone has cursed Sesshomaru and only a miko can cure him. He knows of one miko who will help him. Will Kagome let this curse take him, or will she help him heal?
1. Prologue: The Curse

Kaoru paced the small chamber impatiently as the woman worked her magic. Her chanting only put his nerves in more of frenzy.

"Calm down, Kaoru. Come sit and relax," his brother Shinji said.

"How can I? When I know something may go wrong? That instead of weakening him, this curse may make him stronger?" Kaoru said, his brow furrowing.

"It is a small possibility." Shinji replied, folding his hands in his lap.

"Yes, however, it is still a possibility and therefore should still be though upon." Shinji sighed in resign, knowing it was futile to argue with Kaoru. When his mind was set upon something, Kaoru made certain that it happened, no matter who got hurt in the process. Which was why they had hired this strange woman and why they were plotting to take the throne of the Western Lands and rule. After the Lord of the West executed their father, Kaoru sought revenge. And what better revenge than to take the throne and humiliate Sesshomaru in front of his people? What better way than to execute him on the front steps of his castle, and leave his head hanging from the front gate? So as long as everything went according to plan, that would be exactly what Kaoru would do.

Finally, the woman's chanting died down and she stood, massaging kinks out of her stiff muscles. Kaoru was in front of her in less than a second.

"Well? Did it work, Melaine?" he asked, his eyes alight with fear and excitement.

"I do not know. You will know if it worked when the lord takes ill. Until then, my payment, Master Kaoru." Melaine said.

"Very well." Kaoru growled out. He reached into the pocket or his hakamas and brought out a sack that jingled with gold and silver pieces. He dropped it into her outstretched hand. She did not dare open the bag in front of him. Melaine had seen someone whipped for blowing their nose in front of him. Instead, she slid the bag into a pouch at her waist.

"You may leave, until we need your services again." Shinji said. Melaine made her way to the door, bowed and closed the door behind her as she left. Afterwards, Kaoru sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Why can't it be like the old days? If you don't like the person ruling, or if you want to take the throne you could have created a riot, and killed the lord or lady. Nowadays, you have to plan and conspire and plot until your head explodes." Kaoru complained. "And it takes forever! How long have we been going at this, my brother?"

"Three years." Shinji replied quietly. _Three years of wasted time, _he thought silently.

"Three years and barely a thing! If it weren't your idea to bring in that woman, we would still be pondering on how to make Sesshomaru ill. I do hope this curse works. Are there any cures for it?" the thought brought terror to his mind.

"Only the powers of a highly powerful miko. And the House of the West deeply detests any kind of miko. I doubt that they will try to get the aid of one." Shinji replied. "And there has not been a powerful miko since the time of Kikyo." (A/N: Obviously they do not know of Kagome – yet). "Come brother. We must sleep."

Kaoru nodded, "Yes, we must rest." Shinji said good night to his brother and went to his own bed. Soon, he heard Kaoru breathing deeply I sleep, and he sighed softly. It was a long while until he found the shores of sleep.

**Well, everyone. How do you like my new story? Mind you this is only the Prologue. **


	2. Unexpected Arrival

Sesshomaru slept fitfully. He kept hearing a woman's voice chanting, and his name being whispered. A woman's face, with long brown hair and eyes, and pale skin came into his mind. At first, he thought it to be the undead miko his half-brother foolishly courted. Then he noticed the woman's facial features. She seemed familiar, somehow yet he could not say where he had seen her. He was trying to figure out who the woman was and why he recognized her when pain, excruciating pain made him scream. He had never known such pain and he feared it. Dimly, he was aware of his guards bursting into his room, swords drawn, voices yelling. He could not respond to their questions and he soon succumbed to the darkness that surrounded him.

)0( In the village by Inuyasha's Forest )0(

Kagome sighed as she stretched. She felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. Inuyasha had them scour the land of the South for Naraku and the shards. They finally convinced him to let them go back to the village for a rest. He was none too happy about it but he knew that they did not have the energy that he did. Kagome donned a pair of jeans, and a plain black tank top. She braided her hair into two plaits and put her Nikes on. Then she slipped out the entrance of the hut, careful not to awaken the white-haired half-demon sleeping just outside the door.

The sun was just starting to come up, yet it already smelled of rain. Kagome smiled, and quickened her pace. Soon, her fast-paced walking soon turned into jogging, which turned into running. Huts and villagers whizzed past as she let her legs take her wherever they wanted. Trees began replacing the huts and she was running in Inuyasha's Forest. She ran two and a half miles before she slowed to a walk and the Goshinboku came into her sight. She sat down hard on the ground and leaned against the wizened trunk. She calmed down enough to where her breathing returned to normal and she didn't feel so hot. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and meditated.

She must have dozed off because she woke up when a hand shook her shoulder gently. Fast as lightning, Kagome jumped up and produced a barrier. The person was thrown back and onto the ground. Quickly, she analyzed the eight youkai before her. The one that had touched her stood up and approached her wearily.

"We mean you no harm, priestess," he said. He took slow, careful steps towards her. "If you are the miko we are searching for then we have come to ask you assistance."

"And if I'm not?" she asked, brow raised. Her muscles tensed and she began to slowly gather her ki into her hands, ready to fight if they advanced on her. These were powerful youkai, their auras washing over her in an attempt to subdue her own.

"Then we will continue our search," came the answer. "If you are the miko Kagome then please tell us." _'What would they want with me? If they're after the shards then they will leave empty handed - if they leave at all,' _she thought.

Kagome nodded to him and said, "I am Kagome. What do you want of me?" She let down her barrier, but made sure her power was in reach. The kitsune youkai walked towards her until he was right in front of her.

"Our lord is - unwell. Only a priestess can help him and you are the only one he can trust," he said, looking into her blue eyes and seeing a glimpse of weariness.

"And what is the name of your lord?" she asked coldly, fearing what she knew was to come. _'If it is him, then why would he send for me? He hates humans. Me, especially because I travel with Inuyasha.'_

"His name is of no importance right now. You will learn his name once you have given your answer, and only if you answer correctly," he replied, steel in his eyes and voice. _'Well, you have a choice, girl. You can help him or you don't. Yeah, and have most of the youkai population hating me if I don't... So it's either heal him and be safe or don't heal him, and be hunted. I really don't have a choice then, now do I?' _she inwardly groaned. _'This is going to be a long process, I bet. If someone can curse him then there must be a lot of sickness in his system. I figure it to be about two or three months at least.'_

Kyo smiled inwardly when he saw the look of resolve settle in those crystal blue eyes. He knew that she would help. She had too big of a heart not to. Even if it was her enemy she was helping - so as long as it wasn't the spider and his incarnations. She had even helped the undead miko even though it was her who loved Inuyasha instead of hating him. He pitied the half-demon. He had chosen a soulless husk as his mate instead of the pure hearted girl.

Deciding on her decision, she said, "Yes, I will help. Though I will need to go back to the village to pack some of my things. If all of you would wait here...?" The kistune looked at the other seven youkai and there seemed to be a silent agreement between them all because when he looked back at her he replied, "the others will wait here. I will escort you to the village, as is proper." Kagome nodded, knowing that it was useless to try and argue with him. With her agreement in mind, Kyo grabbed her around the waist and ran as fast as he could towards the village, following her earlier trail.

"That was fast," she said, startled.

He grinned as he set her down on her feet, "I felt the fastest way was if I brought you." A grim look came across his face, "he is getting worse by the minute." She nodded, knowing that was her cue to start moving.

She stopped, and turned to look at him, "What's your name, by the way?"

"It's Kyo, priestess," came the answer out of the orange-haired youkai. She nodded, and ran into the hut, startling her friends.

"Where have you been, Kagome? We've been so worried. Inuyasha went out to look for you a few hours ago." Sango said, hugging her younger friend.

"I'm fine, Sango. But I need to leave for a few months. Tell Inuyasha that he can have you guys rest, or he can find Kikyo to help with the shards." she pulled the demon slayer aside and whispered into her ear, "If anything goes wrong, I believe I will be at the Lord of the West's castle. You know where it is." Sango looked surprised, but nodded. Kagome packed her things into her backpack, and strapped her bow and quiver onto her back. She hugged each and every one of them, lingering with Sango and Shippo. "I'll be back before you know it, okay?" she said to a teary eyed Shippo. She kissed him on the forehead and let him go. She turned to Sango and said, "You know where to find me if you need me. Don't tell anyone where I have gone, especially Inuyasha." With that, she hugged her best friend and walked out of the hut.

Kyo knew exactly when the miko came out of the hut and he turned to look at her. He was surprised to find her with tears in her eyes. "What has upset you so, priestess?"

"I am leaving my son and sister behind and it saddens me. I will miss them," she replied, eyes downcast. He moved in front of her and lifted her chin, making her look into his emerald colored eyes.

"You will be back here soon. You will miss them, yes, but you will be able to send messengers once you have settled back at the castle," he said, smiling. "Come, we must hurry." And with that, he let go of her chin and started walking away. Kagome sighed, knowing that these will be the longest few months ever, and started to follow him.

"So do you know where any hot springs are on the way?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Lady Kagome. We will stop at a few and you may bathe then." Kagome smiled. _'At least I get some baths... because I need them.' _Quickening her pace, she walked beside her companion towards the other youkai.


	3. Worries of a Child

Kagome sighed as the castle came into view. She turned to the kitsune standing behind her, and smiled at him. They had become close friends during their journey. She looked back at the seven other youkai that accompanied her. All of them had stayed silent and stoic but now there was an expression of happiness on their faces as they looked at their homeland. She then turned to Kyo, and said, "Shouldn't we be going? He is probably getting worse…" Kyo had told her that it was indeed Sesshomaru and that he had been cursed by an unknown person. He had fallen unconscious but when Kyo had went to visit him the next day he had woken and told him to find her, Kagome. _'Though why he sent for me I do not know…' _she thought. When Kagome said that, Kyo nodded. He looked at his companions and they once again did that silent communication thing that frustrated Kagome to no end. Kyo nodded once more, and stepped towards her.

"Would you mind…?" he asked. Instantly, she knew what he wanted so she nodded her consent. He gently took her around the waist and started to run towards the castle. She had asked him a few days ago why he hadn't done that, because it would have been much faster. He had told her that her human lungs could not take such speeds, and she would die if he tried it for too long. With that answer, the conversation had ended.

In less than five minutes, Kagome was standing in a huge corridor, mouth open in awe of the beauty of the old building. There were three hallways. One went straight, and the others went to the right and left. As she took in everything, she was vaguely aware that many youkai were staring at her. They had never had a priestess set foot in the castle, and they were weary.

A woman with wavy white hair and yellow eyes approached her. Small perky ears sat atop her head and she had a long, furry tail. She bowed to Kagome and said, "Good morning, my lady. I am Temari and I shall be your maid for the duration of your stay. If you would but follow me I would show you to you room." Kagome glanced at Kyo, who nodded. She shrugged and followed the hanyou down the hallway to the left. It had windows the size of an eight foot tall person, and they were as wide as an old oak and there were heavy drapes on the side to put in front of the windows at night. The floors and walls were made of wood and shone like stars. There were holders on the wall for torches to light the hallway at night and there were guards posted at every corner. _'This place is well guarded and beautiful. I pity the thief that tries to break into this place.' _Kagome thought, grinning crookedly. She looked at the woman leading her. She sensed youki in her but also holy powers.

As they turned right into another hallway, Kagome asked, "You're a hanyou, correct?"

Temari nodded, "My mother was inu youkai and my father was a human monk."

"I can see holy powers within you. What is interesting, however, is that your youkai and priestess powers are in complete harmony with each other."

Shrugging, Temari replied, "It's always been like that. My mother died giving birth to me and so my father raised me. Through the years when my powers were out of control, he taught me how to subdue both of them into harmony. When he died… I employed myself here, and I've been here since."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Kagome said, meaning it. They entered a room with walls of a beautiful shade of blue, and the bed had heavy white covers on it. A huge white fur of some animal was placed by the bed to make the room look full and beside the window was a wooden desk with four large pillows to relax on. There was also a fireplace, much to Kagome's surprise. _'It seems he has begun to… westernize his lands. I guess that could be a good thing,' _she thought. She turned to Temari and smiled, "This room is wonderful."

Temari looked pleased and said, "Please put your things on the bed. You must attend to my lord quickly. I fear he is getting weaker." Understanding the servant's worry, Kagome set her things down and followed the hanyou down the hallway and into another room. This one was even grander than hers, and she could tell that it was Sesshomaru's. His armor was lying on a desk and his swords were leaned against it. Though she could not fathom why it was so messy. Hakamas and haoris were lain everywhere and the paperwork on his desk were not stacked in neat piles, but all over the surface of it. _'Guess outward appearances don't always describe the person,' _she thought. The silver haired daiyoukai lay in his bed, silver strewn about him; face pail, and barely breathing. Temari bowed to Kagome, and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Jaken, the kappa youkai that was always following Sesshomaru around was sitting on the ground next to the bed.

Kagome walked up to the bed and the kappa glared at her, but said nothing. She felt Sesshomaru's forehead, and knew instantly that he had a very high fever. She turned to Jaken and said, "Your lord has a very high temperature. If for him, go get me a bowl of cold water and a cloth." Jaken grumbled, but did as he was told. He walked out of the room and disappeared from view. Kagome sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "How did you get yourself into this one, Sesshomaru…?" she asked herself, knowing he would not answer-could not- because he was unconscious. She waited on the bed for a few minutes, and then Jaken walked back in, carrying a tray with a bowl, and cloth. She took the tray from him, dipped the cloth into the water and laid the cloth on Sesshomaru's forehead. She then turned to the toad. "I'm going to try to purge him of the fever that has entered his body. I'm not trying to purify him or harm him in any way, okay?"

Jaken nodded, and then sneered, "As if _you_ could harm my lord." Kagome rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention to Sesshomaru. Placing her hands on his temples, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her powers. She called up the healing powers of her reiki and allowed it to flow from her hands into him. Almost instantly, a something burned her from the inside. Yelping, she drew away her hands and opened her eyes. The demon lord's eyes were open but not their golden color. They were a bright red, and looked murderous. He snarled at her, warning her to go away. Jaken burst out laughing, and Kagome glared at the kappa, before turning back to Sesshomaru.

Kagome tried to calm herself even as she started to try and calm him, "its okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. I'm a…friend." _If one could call it that._ She thought. Her voice was soft and soothing. The red in his eyes faded away a bit. _Good, _she thought. "Remember when you told your general that you wanted me here - to help? I can only assist you if you are calm. You do want to be whole again, don't you?" she asked softly. His snarling stopped and his eyes returned their golden color, and then they closed. _He's unconscious again…_she thought, frowning a bit. _I was sure after that burst of power that he would be awake… I guess not._ Putting her hands back on his temples, she tried again to heal him. Immediately she met a barrier. It did not hurt her, but she could not find any cracks to push through. _Crafty little youkai, aren't you?_ She thought, smiling wryly. She sighed, and leaned back.

"His youki is not letting me anywhere inside him; therefore we will have to go around this the long way until he trusts me enough." Kagome said. Jaken muffled his mocking laughter. She almost growled herself. He was thoroughly vexing her. "If you do not stop laughing, I will personally see to it that you will never speak again," she ground out, flaring her reiki in his direction for emphasis. He gulped, and with wide eyes, scrambled out of the room. Pulling her power back inside of her, Kagome stood. She made sure that he was covered, and that he was cooling down before she walked out of the door. She went down the hallway, taking note of all of the turns she took. She needed someplace to think and to relax.

A sliding door led her out into a garden. There were cherry blossoms and plum blossoms shading the garden from the setting sun. And there were irises and morning glories, and to Kagome's surprise, some deadly herbs as well. Smiling, Kagome breathed in the flowery scent. _I didn't think that he had such a place like this. Seriously, Sesshomaru having a garden? _She thought. Sitting down on a bench underneath a sakura tree, she leaned back and closed her eyes. That was when she heard a sniffle, and clothes rustling. She snapped open her eyes and looked around, alert. Whereas she could sense demonic auras, there were those demons powerful enough to hide theirs. She saw a small ball hidden beneath a bush, and got up from the bush to investigate it. The ball moved, and the face of Rin appeared. Surprised, Kagome thought, _How come I couldn't sense her?_

"Rin, you scared ten years off of me! What are you doing in here alone?" she asked, worry coursing through her. That's when she noticed the tears marking the child's face. Immediately, Kagome took Rin into her arms and held her tight. "Baby, what's wrong?" Rin sniffled, and blinked her eyes. "R-Rin is w-worried. Will L-Lord Sesshomaru be okay?" And then she burst into tears. Sighing softly, Kagome rocked the child back and forth, whispering words of comfort in her ear. When the child was done crying, Kagome had Rin look her in the yes.

"Rin, he'll be alright. I'm taking care of him, so nothing bad will happen to him. He will be as good as new in a few months or so, okay? He's just a little sick is all," she said. She started to play with Rin's hair, and trying to calm her with her aura. The girl nodded and hugged Kagome tight. She continued to whisper words to her until Rin fell asleep. Kagome looked up, and noticed that the sun had set, and there was the slightest sliver of the moon in the sky. Getting up, she carried the child out of the garden. Hating to wake the girl up, Kagome quietly asked a servant to lead her to the child's room. The maid had offered to take the child there but Kagome had shaken her head no, so she led her down two hallways, and then turned right into a room. It was brightly colored in yellows and pinks, and there were a few vases of freshly picked flowers on the desk by the door. Kagome then motioned for the servant to leave her, and close the door behind her.

Sliding back the covers, she slipped the tiny girl into the bed, and then covered her. Rin made a sigh, and turned over onto her side, turning her back to the young miko. Smiling, Kagome softly ruffled Rin's hair and got up from the bed. She made sure Rin was truly asleep before she closed the door and started making her way back to her own room. Getting lost a few times, Kagome finally found her room half an hour later. Someone had laid out sleepwear for her on the bed and she silently thanked Temari for being so thoughtful. She took off her clothes, and slipped into the lavender colored robe. As the softness of it hit her skin she checked to make sure that she was not dreaming, and that the robe was indeed, made out of silk. Shaking her head in wonder, Kagome got into the giant bed that seemed to dwarf her. _I hope that I get used to this because I'll be staying here for quite a while…_ she thought before closing her eyes for sleep. Just before sleep claimed her, she thought _'I miss you Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and even you Inuyasha… I hope that I can come back to you guys soon…'_


End file.
